Wireless devices or mobile terminals for communication are also known as e.g. User Equipments (UE), mobile terminals, wireless terminals and/or mobile stations. Mobile terminals are enabled to communicate wirelessly in a communication network such as a mobile network, sometimes also referred to as a wireless communications system, a cellular radio system or cellular networks. The communication may be performed e.g. between two mobile terminals, between a mobile terminal and a regular telephone and/or between a mobile terminal and a server, such as server providing video streaming service, via a Radio Access Network (RAN) and possibly one or more core networks, comprised within the communications network.
Mobile terminals may further be referred to as mobile telephones, cellular telephones, computers, or surf plates with wireless capability, just to mention some further examples. The mobile terminals in the present context may be, for example, portable, pocket-storable, hand-held, computer-comprised, or vehicle-mounted mobile devices, enabled to communicate voice and/or data, via the RAN, with another entity, such as another wireless device or a server.
A cellular communications network covers a geographical area which is divided into cell areas, wherein each cell area is served by a base station, e.g. a Radio Base Station (RBS), which sometimes may be referred to as e.g. eNodeB (eNB), NodeB, B node, Base Transceiver Station (BTS), or AP (Access Point), depending on the technology and terminology used. The base stations may be of different classes such as e.g. macro eNodeB, home eNodeB or pico base station, based on transmission power and thereby also cell size. A cell is the geographical area where radio coverage is provided by the base station at a base station site. One base station, situated on the base station site, may serve one or several cells. Further, each base station may support one or several communication technologies. The base stations communicate over the air interface operating on radio frequencies with the wireless devices within range of the base stations. The base stations and wireless devices involved in communication may also be referred to as transmitter-receiver pairs, where the respective transmitter and receiver in a pair may refer to a base station or a wireless device, depending on the direction of the communication. Two mobile terminals involved in D2D communication may also be referred to as a transmitter-receiver pair. In the context of this disclosure, the expression Downlink (DL) is used for the transmission path from the base station to a wireless device. The expression Uplink (UL) is used for the transmission path in the opposite direction i.e. from the wireless device to the base station.
Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is a third generation mobile communication system, which evolved from the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), and is intended to provide improved mobile communication services based on Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) technology. UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) is essentially a radio access network using wideband code division multiple access for communication with terminals. The 3GPP has undertaken to evolve further the UTRAN and GSM based radio access network technologies.
In 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), base stations, which may be referred to as eNodeBs or even eNBs, may be directly connected to one or more core networks.
Communications network congestion is often observed in the situations of big events such as e.g. concerts and football games, where thousands of mobile terminals in close proximity from each other simultaneously start uploading data, such as photos or videos taken at the time of the big event. As a result, the communications network performance goes down, and the users of the mobile terminals perceive degradation of upload service when it takes too long to upload a file such as e.g. a video.